nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Fossils
''-Fossil records go here. Art will be appreciated. Researchers are helpful. Name suggestions are needed desperately. Thank You.-'' The Niflzoa Fossil Group * Macrocephalornis ** Animal ** Suspected Diet: Carnivorous ** Suspected Habitat: N/A ** Suspected Movement Type: Ornithopod ** Suspected Social: N/A ** Fossil State: Bone ** Location Found: Illus Dell ** Taxonomic Information: *** Species: Macrocephalornis *** Genus: *** Family: *** Order: *** Class: * Wenipteryx ** Animal ** Suspected Diet: Scavenger ** Suspected Habitat: N/A ** Suspected Movement Type: Bipedal ** Suspected Social: N/A ** Fossil State: Bone ** Location Found: Illus Dell ** Taxonomic Information: *** Species: Wenipteryx *** Genus: *** Family: *** Order: *** Class: * Fossil #3 ** Plant ** Suspected Habitat: N/A ** Fossil State: Petrified ** Location Found: Illus Dell ** Taxonomic Information: *** Species: *** Genus: *** Family: *** Order: *** Class: 9/3/16 12:21 AM Eastern time Recent samples of rock chunks from [[Aurdovi|'Aurdovi']] have revealed shard of bone from an unknown creature have been discovered. Chunks near the site also have shards or full bone. They don't look anything like present creatures on the planet. Carbon dating suggests that they are billions of years old. More research must be done without hurting the planets ecosystem. 9/3/16 12:48 AM Eastern time The samples have been identified. Lots of feather marks have been found on the skeleton suggesting that Aurdovi's previous creatures had feathers of fur to cooperate with the cold temperature. The skeleton was as large as an average Earth man, a medium size. It seems to have serrated teeth which means it was carnivorous. But oddly it had a Ceratopsian-like frill, a usually herbivorous quality. Name suggestions are needed. We might be able to recreate it but its to early, more research needs to be done. Testing... sorry malfunctions. NEXT. '9/3/16 1:43 AM Eastern time' The specimen was confirmed to be an ornithopod which means that it could walk on two or four legs. We do not know what the 4 legged mode was for yet. We also found a fossilized long-grass-like flora around the fauna. Location will be released soon. 9/3/16 2:23 AM Eastern time These fossils were found in Illus Dell on Arudovi. And since there are so many of that flora we have gotten various fossils of this plant. Even the seeds! And we have even more exiting news! We have found another skeletal fossil! It is an unusually semi-complete theropod and is quite large and we also found a misplaced bone from another skeleton near the new theropod. Maybe its a scavenger. All of these are at Illus Dell on Arudovi. More coming soon. 9/3/16 11:50 AM Eastern time We have completely analyzed that new long-grass fossil and we even know the internal structure from the fossil! It's structure is a lot like that of a leaf except a lot longer and thicker. And we have found the rest of the theropod. It has knife-like teeth and what looks like a extremely powerful jaw and is one of the few bird-hipped dinosaurs. Usually only quadrupeds have bird-hips but in a very rare case a theropod or ornithpod will be bird-hipped. It also has a nasal horn which could have been used for mating and it had two three-clawed arms. 9/3/16 10:30 pm Eastern time We think that the long-grass may have reproduced by having strawberry-like fruits that were eaten by herbivores then got into the animals waste and created a quantity of the long-grass where it dropped. We have found more of the skeleton of that misplaced bone near our theropod, it is still unidentifiable. 9/4/16 10:41 PM Eastern time We have found our first aquatic fossil. It looks to be a carnivorous streamlined one with saber teeth and the rest are serrated. It looks to be an ambush creature and it was found in the lowlands of Illus Dell suggesting that Aurdovi might have once had water on its surface. More research to be done. 9/4/16 11:34 PM Eastern time Good news and bad news. Good news, we have found the rest of the misplaced skeleton our theropod had. Bad news is, it was a smaller version of the same specimen. Meaning our theropod, is CANNIBALISTIC. '''Meaning it '''EATS ITS OWN KIND. So, this thing is a cannibalistic theropod that is also a scavenger meaning this thing was pretty much an over-sized scaly vulture. Well, that's useful info. 9/5/16 12:27 PM Eastern time About our aquatic, it seems to have acted a lot like dolphins, with their own names, and a pod (a group of dolphins) except, they look absolutely nothing like a dolphin and are not related in any way shape or form. The reason we speculate this is because we have found something of a crest, NOT a frill, that could have made a distinctive array of sounds for communication. But were not sure. More to be done. = The -------- (name needed) Fossil Group * Sauzesfier ** Animal ** Suspected Diet: Carnivorous ** Suspected Habitat: Aquatic ** Suspected Movement type: N/A ** Suspected Social: N/A ** Fossil State: Bone ** Location Found: Illus Dell Lowlands ** Taxonomic Information: *** Species: Sauzesfier *** Genus: *** Family: *** Order: *** Class: * Fossil #2 ** Animal ** Suspected Diet: Herbivore ** Suspected Habitat: N/A ** Suspected Movement Type: Quadroped ** Suspected Social: Herd ** Fossil State: Bone ** Location Found: Poyadu Woods ** Taxonomic Information: *** Species: *** Genus: *** Family: *** Order: *** Class: * Fossil #3 ** Animal ** Suspected Diet: Carnivorous ** Suspected Habitat: N/A ** Suspected Movement Type: ** Suspected Social: Pack ** Fossil State: Bone ** Location Found: Poyadu Woods ** Taxonomic Information: *** Species: *** Genus: *** Family: *** Order: *** Class: 9/4/16 10:33 PM Eastern time We have started to look in Poyadu Woods and we have found a small fossilized quadroped duck-billed herbivore. It seems to be with a juvenile of its kind and many more adults and juveniles are with it. It looks like a herd animal, but they look as if they were running from something that was preying on it. More discoveries coming soon. 9/5/16 12:30 PM Eastern time We have found what was chasing the herd, we have found a group of small to medium sized raptor-like fossils that had feather marks at the end of their spine, on their arms and on their head. They had very long claws on their hands and serrated teeth. Most likely carnivore. They were just catching up with a juvenile of our herd. They were most likely pack hunters. More to come. We also think we have found a relic or something, but this is a fossil page... maybe a archaeology page could be made and maintained... 9/6/16 8:53 PM Eastern time We have found a new herbivore, we think. Well, we found it literally munching on a fossilized fern, but it has fangs. And huge claws. And right now I am wondering "What is this monstrosity of an alien dinosaur?" Sooo, we need more evidence to confirm. It is bipedal and feather marks all over and long legs for size suggesting it was really fast so, please help me with this one. More to come. 9/9/16 9:17 PM Eastern time We have found a new dinosaur. It is a small beaked carnivore, it has a few teeth inside of its beak and it has feather markings all over its body. And it is absolutely tiny, like Human knee height tiny. We found it near a nest too big to be its own, grabbing an egg. We seem to have found most of our fossils stuck in place, at their last movement. As if something happened abruptly without anything noticing the danger... more to come. 9/11/16 1:28 PM Easter time Hello people of the discovery. We have more fossils but a moment of silence for 9/11 victims in America on Earth... Thank you. Ok, so we have found more of those little egg thieves, in a little group of three this time. we also found a pair of our quadroped herbivores, most likely male and female, protecting a nest of five eggs. Maybe our little thieves are smarter than we think. More to come.Category:Fauna Category:Flora